Unfaithful
by lovinolima
Summary: When Mimi's first crush comes back into her life after 10 years, she finds herself in a scandalous love square of cheating, lyng, and painful decisions that could change her life forever. *Indefinite Hiatus*


**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:** Not a One-Shot!!Warning:Sexual ...this is my first ever fanfiction I've written. It's a Takimi fic, and I know it's weird. Takeru and Mimi aren't exactly the most popular couple, and I'm not a huge fan of them. I love and support Michi, but I want to try something different, so I'm writing this. It's main pairings are Takimi, Michi, Hikari, and some Sorato. Please read and review! **Oh and a HUGE thank you to PrincessJaded. She's helped me a lot and I hope you like this.=)**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Unfaithful**

_**Chapter 1:**_"Where we're at."

" I shouldn't do this..." I whisper, I'm almost in tears.

I'm struggling to get out of his firm grip. He's much taller than I am, he's much stronger than I am, and he's much..._younger _than I am. How can this man standing in front of me, holding me, be the same guy from when he was 8? He was always the most compassionate, sweetest boy of the group. Since he was 8 and I was 10, he's been that way. In the digital world I comforted him... more so then his own brother. He did me too. God we were best friends. I guess it's cause we were both the " whiners, complainers, spoiled " ones of the gang. That's how Sora explained it at least. She said that's probably why we got along so well. As offended as that should make me, and him for that matter, it doesn't offend me at all. I WAS a whiney princess. I acted like an 8 year old....and he was 8 so he has an excuse! So it's no wonder we became inseparable friends. Did I ever think we'd become like _this_?

No...neither one of us did...

Yet here we are. I'm 20, he's 18......and we are in the most scandalous relationship in the books. I never imagined him doing something like this. Not to her! Kari's probably the lightest, kindest, girl in the whole world...and he's lying to her, by being here with me. Now I know they love each other...I think...and he doesn't have the heart to go through this... not again!

I'm no better than him though. The love of my life, the greatest guy on the planet, the guy who saved me...I don't have any hope for. I love him, I should at least, but I feel we are only together because we were lonely and wanted somebody. We found comfort in one another. Now though it's changing. I don't want to hurt him, because I do love him, but I love _him_ too. Now more then I ever have. Yes he is different but he's still the boy I had a crush on years ago! You never forget your first love I guess. I've always been sincere, but I can't be honest with either of them because...I can't be honest with myself.

What I know is, I want Takeru. I want all of him and he wants all of me too...and I'll always give myself to him, for anything. Call me a slut, backstabber, cheater...but I know what I want. I want Takeru now, and I plan on getting him. Having him...even if it's for an hour.

"Yes, you should, "he had me against the wall.

His hands pinning me firmly by my waist. His face was near mine, and I could feel his hot breath as I'm sure he felt mine. Yeah he had me nervous...anxious. His ocean blue eyes are locked on my cinnamon colored ones. Those eyes, they were his greatest asset. You got lost in them. Kari did, and no wonder she loved them.

The air was tense and quiet now besides our breathing. When he then closed the space between us and our lips. It was over. I tasted his sweet lips, he tasted mine. He became more and more aggressive. His hands stopped holding me still. He knew I wasn't going anywhere. He had me. His hands wondered my body and it felt amazing. My arms stayed around his neck. My hands went through his messy blond hair. It was so soft...a lot like _his._

What am I doing?....Not again....

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his tongue entering my mouth asking for an entrance. I let it in without a second thought. Oh he tasted amazing, better than _him_. God, I'm making a mistake. I'm cheating, I'm making Takeru cheat on Hikari, my best friend, and I don't even care! I love Tk, he loves me, and that's how we got in this mess. I-I loved him before her and he loved me. It's not fair that we are having to do this, but we're both to caring yet selfish to do anything about it now. We can't tell anyone. It'd kill us...so we're doing this. Sneaking out, lying, and cheating....but we wouldn't end this for the world!

I then decided that maybe I should try and end this before it got to a point of no return where we'd regret it....try to...I didn't hope to.

I pulled away, " Tk," I breathed his name heavily.

He smiled down at me a smirk, "Mimi?"

"Uh-," I couldn't think. His hands were on my stomach and he wore that sexy grin that always got me. It has for years," Uh-maybe w-we should...stop. We s-shouldn't do this again. I mean I en-enjoy it, b-but-,"

"Mimi," he pushed some hair out of my face and caressed my cheek. It was a normal reaction for me to press against it sadly. He knew this killed me. He brushed my cheek," Taichi isn't going to find out. Nobody but us know. Yamato doesn't even know! Kari hasn't suspected anything either."

"B-but Tk, we're cheating! I hold the crest of sincerity and I'm a liar! I lie to Tai now, and I love him! You lie to Kari also, and you love her!"

"Do you love Tai really?"

"WHAT?" I jump at his question. It should seem obvious," Of course I love him, more than anyone!"

"Your Lying!" he tells me nonchalantly.

"Well do you love Hikari? "I shoot back loudly, making him have to back away from holding me.

"Yes."

"Then why are you here with me? Why have you been doing this?" I ask him.

"Why have you!" He yelled back at me, the same question.

It fell silent. The eeriest silence that's ever befallen us. I can't answer. I can't for the first time in my life think of anything else to say. I can't answer him, and he can't me. I had to try

"B-because-," I stuttered to answer when I should have just left.

He came close to me again placing me in between his arms as he places his palms on the wall behind me. He's mere inches from me.

"Because why?"

"Because Tk, I love you," I tell him the truth barely below a whisper.

I then saw him smile. A smile that I loved, a smile that I missed.

"What? I couldn't hear that." He teased me now with a smirk.

"Because I LOVE YOU TAKERU!" I'm yelling at him now, getting it out," You were my first real friend, my first crush, you were the first guy I ever fell in love with. I wanted you Tk! I wanted to tell you, but you got with Hikari and I moved on to Taichi. I never said it, but yes...I love you!" I quieted down.

"Like you love Taichi?" he came down closer to me.

"More than I love Taichi!" I told him honestly...I felt ashamed.

"Really?" Tk asked amused.

"Do you...love me?" I needed to know.

"Mimi, you were my first crush too. I liked you for a long time!" he laughed lightly," I do love you Meems. I've told you that."

"More than Kari?"

Takeru stopped smiling and looked at me. I had no idea what he was thinking, but it wasn't the quick response that I hoped for. I had to be more to him than her! I was throwing away my life with Taichi, and if he was to say he doesn't care for me anymore than her. It'd all be for nothing!

"Yes." he quietly said.

I breathed a sigh of relief.. He looked sincere about it. With that we kissed. It instantly became a furious case. We invaded each others mouths. His hands worked their way all over while mine were focused on his abdomen and arms. His hands fell down my back slowly and they crept to my bottom. Mine was probably bigger than Kari's. He decided once his hands were on me, that it was time to take it elsewhere. He grabbed me from my bottom and pulled me above him. I gasped out of shock and pleasure. I never expected him to be that strong. I wrapped my legs around him and held on to his shoulders and smiled down at him. He held me from my bottom and walked me to his bedroom. He laid me down and climbed on top of me.

This was going to be a long night. One that Tk and I have both been wanting for years. We wanted this more than anything, and we didn't care the consequences. All that matters was being here with each other. We'd deal with the world tomorrow.

End of Chapter 1!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note:** I finally got this posted! I hope you liked and it gets A LOT better! More drama! Taichi and Hikari have huge roles. I know a lot of you love Hikari and Michi, so are pissed that Tk and Mimi are cheating, but please just keep reading. Anyway, please review. It's my first fanfic so yeah ...**I'll Update soon=)**


End file.
